


Meet Me Online

by HelenBlossom



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenBlossom/pseuds/HelenBlossom
Summary: In which Alfred makes a group chat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The_Hero: Alfred  
> SakuraTree: Kiku  
> pasta101: Feliciano  
> Potatoandwurst: Ludwig  
> awesomerthanyou: Gilbert  
> tomato.king: Lovino  
> tonithetomanto: Antonio  
> a.iya: Yao  
> sunflowers: Ivan  
> AfternoonTea: Arthur  
> MapleSyrup: Matthew  
> FrenchBaguette: Francis

**The_Hero** has added  **pasta101, Potatoandwurst, FrenchBaguette, a.iya, sunflowers, tonithetomato, tomato.king, MapleSyrup, awesomerthanyou** and  **AfternoonTea** to the chat.

 **The_Hero** renames group chat **Da Squad**

 **The_Hero:** guys

 **The_Hero:** gUYS

 **The_Hero:** omg the new kid is in all my classes

 **The_Hero:** so i had to show him around

 **The_Hero:** and he is cUTE AS FUCK

 **FrenchBaguette:** details details

 **FrenchBaguette:** have you asked him out yet?

 **The_Hero:** wtf Francis

 **pasta101:** oh do u mean Kiku?

 **The_Hero:** how do u know Kiku?

 **pasta101:** i sat with him at lunch

 **a.iya:** wait your talking about my step brother.

 **a.iya:** yeah he's pretty cute

 **pasta101:** he's your step brother :0

 **The_Hero:** jesus how big is ur extended family?

 **a.iya:** like you can talk

 **a.iya:** Matthew is ur half brother and Arthur is basically your cousin

 **The_Hero:** twice removed

 **The_Hero:** cousin twice removed

 **The_Hero:** we don't talk about it

 **AfternoonTea:** like I want to be related to you

 **AfternoonTea:** I like Matthew but fuck you

 **The_Hero** how DARE YOU

 **a.iya:** do you want me to add kiku to this chat?

 **The_Hero:** yeah just lemme fiddle with the settings

 **The_Hero:** so he can't see the chat history lol

 **The_Hero:** k done you can add him

 **a.iya** has added **SakuraTree** to  **Da Squad**

 **a.iya:** hi bby bro welcome to hell

 **MapleSyrup** has renamed the group **Hell**

 **The_Hero:** lol

 **The_Hero:** hey mattie

 **SakuraTree:** hello who are all of you?

 **SakuraTree:** except for you Yao. You know I know you.

 **The_Hero:** hiya Kiku!!! It's me, Alfred.

 **The_Hero:** welcome to meme hell

 **MapleSyrup** has renamed the group  **Meme Hell**

 **MapleSyrup:** hi I'm Matthew

 **MapleSyrup:** Alfred's brother

 **MapleSyrup:** he won't shut up about you

 **The_Hero:** i want a new family

 **FrenchBaguette:** lol

 **AfternoonTea:** too bad you're stuck with us

 **pasta101:** hi kiku it's feli!!!

 **pasta101:** ludwig is Potatoesandwurst, ludwig's brother is awesomerthanyou 

 **pasta101:** lovino is tomato.king and his boyfriend is tonithetomato

 **tomato.king:** hE'S NOT MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND

 **AfternoonTea:** oh I'm Arthur

 **AfternoonTea:** Alfred's twice removed cousin

 **a.iya:** you know ivan right?

 **SakuraTree:** yes

 **a.iya:** he's sunflowers

 **SakuraTree:** ok

 **SakuraTree:** hi I'm Kiku everyone.

* * *

 

 **The_Hero** has added  **pasta101, Potatoandwurst, FrenchBaguette, a.iya, sunflowers, tonithetomato, tomato.king, MapleSyrup, awesomerthanyou** and  **AfternoonTea** to the chat.

 **The_Hero** renames group chat  **HelpAlfred2k17**

 **The_Hero:** hELP I THINK I'M FUCKING GAY

 **MapleSyrup:** what's new

 **The_Hero:** hELP I THINK I'M FUCKING GAY FOR KIKU

 **pasta101:** alfie has a crush~

 **The_Hero:** excuse you

 **FrenchBaguette:** you literally just admitted it

 **The_Hero:**...

 **The_Hero:** i hate all of you


End file.
